Into The Black
by StrangeVisitor
Summary: Crossover with Highlander and Firefly. Set far into the future. Duncan needs Deans help to rescue Richie. Richie's Immortality has been discovered & he is being used as a lab rat. Continues the Immortal!Dean 'Verse created in 'Others Such as Me'
1. The Rescue of Richie Ryan

Title: Immortal!Dean 'Verse - Into The Black

Beta: Thanks to pen37

Rated: PG

Fandom: HL, SPN but set in a far future that looks remarkably like the Firefly 'verse

Characters: Dean Winchester, Duncan MacLeod, Richie Ryan; Mentions of Chloe/Dean

Disclaimer: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Richie has been missing for over 6 months. Duncan finally has a lead and needs Dean's help to rescue him.

A/N: pen37 and I wrote this story called 5 Times Immortal!Dean met Meta!Chloe. Everyone wondered what could have kept Dean away from Chloe for 150 years as mentioned in Chapter 5: When the Fightings Done.

The story that follows explains why Dean left.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Rescue of Richie Ryan

"Duncan," Dean exclaimed as he answered the holovid. "It's been a while. You planetside?" Dean's good mood at seeing his old friend was cut short by the serious look on Duncan's face.

"Can you meet me? I'll be landing at the Lowport docks. We have to talk," Duncan's voice got low, "privately."

"Family Business," Dean asked, using the long time euphemism for hunting.

"Not exactly." Duncan seemed agitated. "I'll explain when I see you."

"There's a bar, the Salty Dog, right off the main drag in Lowport."

Duncan nodded, "I know the place. Hunter hangout. Perfect, I'll meet you there in 15."

He thought about calling Chloe. She'd like to know that Duncan was in town but he'd wait until after he knew why Duncan was so upset. Besides Chloe was off playing reporter. A thousand years and the investigative itch was still a strong one in Chloe. He smiled; it was one of the things he loved about her. She never tired of being at the center of the storm just like him. He'd find out what Duncan wanted and then he'd bring Chloe in on the hunt.

* * *

Dean found Duncan sitting in the corner of the bar with his back against the wall. Standard observational position. Dean sat himself down. "Hey man, what's got you so agitated you couldn't talk over the vid?" 

"It's Richie, Dean. He's been missing for over 6 months. I finally was able to track him down. He's being held by the Alliance. They found out he was Immortal."

"What! Are you sure?" Keeping under the radar was the first rule of Immortality. Now that he thought about it, Dean realized hadn't spoken to Richie in almost a year. He hated how Immortality wreaked havoc with your sense of time. He should have known Richie was in trouble.

"I've been looking for him for months. I'm sure."

"How could this have happened?" Dean shook his head in disbelief. "Wait, let me guess, there was this girl."

Duncan smiled in spite of his distress, "He was in love. I met her once; she seemed like a nice girl. Richie decided to trust her with his Immortality."

"But she freaked and turned him into the Alliance," Dean speculated.

Duncan nodded, "She's the daughter of some high level government official. I don't know what Richie was thinking. I tracked her down and she confessed to her betrayal."

Dean couldn't help but laugh, "All this time and Richie still has the worst taste in women."

"Well they all can't be Chloe."

Dean appreciated how lucky he was. Chloe had spent so much time tracking Metas and Meteor freaks that his Immortality didn't even raise an eyebrow. He'd been more shocked to meet her hundreds of years later and learn she had her own type of immortality. He turned his thoughts back to Richie, "I assume you know where he is?"

"The girl was no help but I found a contact inside the Haven Medical Facility on Fortuna. He's been feeding me information"

"He knows Richie's alive?"

"They've been experimenting on him for months," Duncan confirmed. "Who knows what condition he'll be in when we find him," Duncan's voice cracked at the thought of Richie feeling abandoned to the ministrations of the Alliance Doctors. "I need your help and we need to go... "

"...before they figure out decapitation isn't a recoverable injury."

"Dean, we could all end up as guinea pigs if this goes south."

Dean held up a hand to stop Duncan. He didn't need convincing. "It's Richie. I'm in but... " Dean hesitated, "... let's leave Chloe out of this. I'm not about to risk them finding out about her Meta abilities."

They both knew that Chloe would never agree to be left behind and if they tried to do so, she'd only follow. Dean was still protective of family and protecting Chloe was his number one priority.

Duncan agreed, "I am relived to leave Chloe out, but what will you tell her? We could be gone a while."

"That's easy, I'll blame you."

"Since when will Chloe believe that I am a bad influence on you?" Duncan let loose a quiet laugh.

Dean smiled, "True, but I'll handle Chloe. I'll swing home, pack a bag and meet you back at the dock."

"It's the Impala X." Duncan said, reciting its berth number. They had always named their ships Impala after the old Chevy that had served them so faithfully on Earth-That-Was.

"Wait Ten. What happened to nine?" Dean eyed Duncan suspiciously. Dean had bequeathed Impala IX to Duncan when he and Chloe had chosen domesticity on Boros.

Duncan laughed, "Oh no. I need you to come with me. I'll save that story for another time."

"Duncan, where is she? If you can't take care of my... "

"Dean, focus! Richie first, nine later."

* * *

Back at the apartment, Dean packed a small bag. He was grateful Chloe was still out. He'd never be able to lie to her face and there was no way he wanted her along on this rescue. She meant too much to him. Forget decapitation. Seeing her strapped down to a table in some Alliance medical facility would kill him 

He grabbed a piece of paper to leave her an old-fashioned note. A vid message would have betrayed him as well.

_Chloe,_

_Duncan's in town. We're gonna make the circuit. He's got a new ship he wants to show off. Back in a couple days. Don't worry._

_Love,_

_Dean._

Dean hated lying to Chloe but at least he'd ended with the truth. He figured they'd be back in a week, ten days tops. She shouldn't be too mad. Heck, once he explained about how they'd rescued Richie, she might not be mad at all.

Dean left the note on the table and headed off to meet Duncan.

* * *

Dean gave a low whistle as he approached the bay where Duncan's new ship was berthed. The Impala X was a beautiful vessel. "This is one of those new Firefly class ships, isn't it? I read about these." 

Duncan smiled. Dean would never lose his joy of all things mechanical. "I thought you'd appreciate the upgrade."

Dean ran his hand along the hull. Duncan was wealthy. He'd always seemed to be able to maintain his fortune. "This must have set you back some scratch. Good size for planet hopping."

"I heard the next version will have separate shuttle craft and crew quarters for 20 but this one is big enough for me. She'll get us there in three days."

Dean looked at Duncan smirking, "Not if I'm driving,"

"Of course you are." Duncan laughed as he followed Dean up the cargo bay ramp.

Dean was never a fan of flying whether it was in old earth airplanes or in the latest space transports. But he was always calmer when he was at the controls. Besides, piloting a ship like the Impala X felt more like he was driving than flying.

Dean eased the Impala into the black and set course for Fortuna at the core of Alliance territory. As he worked the controls, Duncan sat in the co-pilot seat waiting for Dean to be calm enough to discuss the plan.

Dean engaged the autopilot and turned to face Duncan. "So, this friend of yours, Brand Flynn; he one of us?"

"No and he's not a friend. I've never met him. I put the call out along the hunter/Immortal network looking for Richie and Brand answered."

Dean sent Duncan a look of disbelief, "And you trust his intel? Are you crazy? This smells of trap to capture more Immortals."

"No, he contacted me through trusted channels. He's a tech in the lab where they are holding Richie. He recognized what Rich is and answered my inquiries." Duncan hesitated, "I trust his information"

Dean threw up his hands, "Well, I don't. You're usually not this naive, Mac." Stopping his rant, Dean eyed Duncan suspiciously, "You don't trust him either."

Duncan sighed, "I don't know but I also don't have any other leads. Look, if you don't want to go, I'm sure I can call Methos and get his help."

"Like the old man would walk into this trap either."

"He'd do it for Richie."

"That's low, Mac even for you. Fine," Dean snapped. "If we go in expecting a trap then maybe we can avoid it."


	2. Lab Rat

**Title:** Immortal!Dean 'Verse - Into The Black

**Fandom:** HL, SPN but set in a far future that looks remarkably like the Firefly 'verse

**Characters:** Dean Winchester, Duncan MacLeod, Richie Ryan; Mentions of Chloe/Dean

**Disclaimer:** The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary:** Richie has been missing for over 6 months. Duncan finally has a lead and needs Dean's help to rescue him.

**Chapter Summary**: Richie is a prisoner of the Alliance; Dean challenges Mac's plan

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lab Rat**

Richie had tried to keep track of his days in this windowless cell. The faint image of tick marks lined one side of the cell but between the sleep deprivation, the starvation and most Immortals skewed sense of time, it was impossible to know how long he'd really been here. Was it the year that the tick marks suggested or only a few months, maybe it had been only days. In a fit of despair he had rubbed them all out as if he could erase the nightmare that kept him in the cell.

He spent his nights chained to a barren cot in a small room at one end of the torture chamber that others would call a medical lab. He dreaded the arrival of his tormentors. Some days they wouldn't feed him and some days they took samples but every day they hurt him and most days they killed him. Often it seemed more for their own amusement than any practical test.

He'd lost track of all the ways that they'd killed him: shooting, stabbings, electrocution, drowning... but it was when they started harvesting his internal organs, without benefit of anesthesia, that the pain became unbearable.

In the beginning, he'd had hope. Brand, one of the low level techs, would occasionally slip him some food and offer a kind word. He had treated Richie like a human being and not a lab animal. After a particularly bad round of experimentation where they wanted to see if they could remove several internal organs at once, Brand had offered a rescue plan. If Richie gave him the name of a friend and a way to contact him, Brand would try to set things in motion.

Richie had been too delirious with the pain, and too blind with hope to see the trap. He'd let Duncan's name slip. That was the last time he saw Brand. He was overwhelmed with despair. He couldn't stand the thought that Duncan or Dean or any number of his friends might have been captured and even now might be in the neighboring lab.

He never told anyone else about his friends. He maintained that he was a genetic mutation and the only one of his kind. Under endless hours of death and resurrection, he did confess to them that decapitation was the only way to ensure permanent death. He hoped they would avoid challenging his admissions long enough for him to escape or get rescued. Eventually he found himself wishing they would just take his head and end the torture.

He tried to use the meditation techniques that Duncan had taught him to separate himself from the pain. It seemed to help for a little while but eventually the pain of the torture, the loss of hope for a rescue and the thought that he had betrayed his friends became too much to bear. On that day, his mind simply refused to come back.

The door to the lab opened. "I don't think we should tap into its brain yet." asserted Dr. Green. He was in heated conversation with his shorter, darker companion.

"We have been taking blood and tissues samples for months," countered Dr. Hayden. "What are we waiting for? You've extracted all his other internal organs and they have all grown back. The brain should do the same." Dr. Hayden indicated the myriad of specimen jars that held all the parts that they had removed. His personal favorites were the two hearts. Forget the government's project to create invincible soldiers; they had learned so much about general anatomy simply watching these organs re-grow.

"Do you really want to risk doing irreparable damage? There are still aspects of the genetic code that bear scrutiny. We don't know what aspect of the brain controls the regeneration."

"If it was telling the truth about decapitation, there might be some risk," Hayden admitted. "But think of what we could learn if we can actually watch the neural network repair itself."

"We are not here to improve our knowledge of anatomy per say; the government is funding this project to successfully recreate his mutation."

"Green, are you so blinded by the dollars that they are waving that you've forgotten to be awed by what the specimen can do. Once we recreate the regenerative ability, we loose the opportunity to have a living subject for ourselves." Hayden begged.

"Unlike some," Green sent an intimidating look at his partner, "I know where my loyalties lie and it's with the people paying the rent. Our only concern is to successfully meet the project goals and keep our funding."

"But there is the promise of so much more." Hayden sighed. He didn't know why he tried. Green was a drone with no sense of wonder. Certainly not the risk taker Hayden was. He felt frustration that the Government had taken control of his research.

Green dismissed Hayden's argument, stating firmly, "This is a one of a kind specimen. We need to keep it regenerating and that means no brain experiments." Dr. Green had come to stand in front of the cell holding the object of their discussion.

Richie sat unblinking on his cot. He had wasted away and looked more dead than alive.

Hayden was distressed by what he saw not because he was torturing a human being but because their resource was damaged. "Damn it Green, it's still catatonic. I told you we should feed it more, kill it less and stop with the brainwashing."

"Don't be an idiot, Hayden. We had to understand the limits of the mutation. We now know that some aspects of mental illness are not regenerative. Just like we know he can't grow back appendages."

Hayden remembered that day months ago when they were set to cut off one of the specimen's arms. It had begged them to stop; sworn that it wouldn't grow back. In predictable conservative fashion, Green insisted they cut off the little toe first, just to be sure. While the wound healed the toe did not return. It seemed that some amputations were permanent. They let him keep his arm.

"Still this proves my point," insisted Hayden. "The mind is shut off but the regeneration is still in tact." He grabbed a pulse weapon off a nearby table and shot the subject.

Without so much as a whimper, Richie fell off the cot dead but minutes later he was breathing again. "Now will you let me take a sample of his brain?"

"Fine," Green agreed reluctantly, "But if something permanent happens, I am reporting it as your decision to the director."

"Cheer up, Green." Hayden smirked, "Maybe the brain tissue will be the key we've been looking for to reconstruct the mutation in others." Hayden smiled and went to prep the OR.

* * *

"That's your plan, Mac?' Dean asked incredulously, "Trust this Brand guy to sneak us into a top secret lab and free Richie." They were still one day out from Fortuna and Dean had yet to hear one thing about this rescue that gave him any hope of its' success. 

"Brand insists he has clearance to get us past the buildings security check points. The lab isn't heavily guarded because they don't expect anyone to be able to get inside in the first place. "

"Well, that plan sucks." Dean crossed his arms and set his jaw in a hard line, "It relies on complete faith in this guy. I'd feel better if we at least had some confirmation that Richie is even inside."

"Dean, come on," Duncan cajoled, "Richie's family; we have to risk it"

Dean's face twisted in anger. "Dude, enough!" He slammed his hand down on the console. His voice was flat and deadly; the kind of tone that made Vampires flinch. "That's twice you've accused me of wanting to back out. You don't have to remind me how important Richie is. Damn it Duncan, you know I am willing to risk anything for family but I'm gonna need a better plan."

"Dean, I'm sorry," Duncan knew he'd crossed a line. Stopping Dean from caring about those he considered family was like asking him not to breathe. "It's not like I haven't been careful. I haven't used the holovid so he doesn't know what I look like or what kind of ship I'm flying." Duncan smiled tried to lighten the mood, "I guess your paranoia has rubbed off on me after all these years."

"Fine, you drive for a while," Dean said. Although judging by his expression, Dean thought that it was anything but fine. "I'm going to get some rest. If I'm going to become a government guinea pig, I'll need my beauty sleep." Without waiting for Mac to respond, Dean stormed off the bridge.

Mac sighed and turned his attention back to piloting the Impala. They'd been snapping at each other ever since this started. It had been a long time since he had to beg Dean to trust him.

He rechecked their route to Fortuna. They were still one day out. Hopefully, Dean would come around before they landed.

* * *

Brand was going to get a promotion out of this, he was sure. Once the prisoner had trusted him, it had been easy to garner information about another freak. The doctors had been so sure that the prisoner was a unique genetic mutation and they had been unable to crack Richie on that issue. But several covert acts of kindness later and Brand was able to get one name – Duncan Macleod. Finding MacLeod hadn't been that hard. It seemed the guy was already looking for Ryan. 

When he had stumbled upon the network that connected him to MacLeod, he knew it was his lucky day. Brand had used the information gained from Ryan to assure MacLeod that he could be trusted and they could free him together.

He had decided to capture MacLeod alone. He would present the new freak to the Director and the Doctors once it was secured in the lab with Ryan. The plan was brilliant, if he said so himself, and his bosses would be incredibly impressed with his proactive attitude. He could practically taste his promotion.

Brand answered the communicator in his quarters. Duncan had insisted he did not have video capability. Brand wished he had a picture of the man but it didn't matter, "Duncan, I am relieved to hear from you. I was worried you'd changed your mind."

"No chance of that Brand, I just had to make a stop for some supplies." Duncan explained.

Brand nodded, "Great, I have your fake credentials. I think they will pass but it would have helped if I could have gotten a picture. We should do this after hours just to limit the chance for exposure. I have confirmed that Ryan hasn't been moved and the guard contingency is minimal. If you're with me, they shouldn't even question our entry into the facility or the labs."

Duncan agreed. "I should be touching down at the Haven docks in two hours. I'll meet you then."

"See you soon. Brand out." Brand allowed himself a small smile of triumph. It was all going according to plan and the stupid freak didn't even realize it was a setup.

Brand's door chimed. He opened it to a team Alliance Planetary Operatives, "Brand Flynn, you are under arrest for conspiring to steal government property." Special Operative Miller announced as he forced his way into the apartment.

"What?!"

Miller continued, "We have reason to believe that you are planning to free the specimen in Section 13.1. Your activities have been monitored. There is no question of your quilt." One of the other officers recited a list of additional charges.

Brand stood frozen as the realization of his stupidity hit him, "No, No! You've got it wrong. Let me explain it to Doctor Green. He'll understand" He was shouting and backing away from his accusers.

Operative Miller smirked, "He was the one who filed the complaint."

"No you don't understand. I'm positive Ryan isn't the only regenerator. There are others. His friend is one, I'm sure and I told him to come here." He clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Grady," Miller gestured to the officer who had read the list, "add betrayal of government secrets to the charges and then get this weasel out of my sight."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm innocent!" Brand screamed. "No! No! I have information useful to the project. Please….please." His protests dwindled to a whimpering as the officers dragged him away.

Out in the hallway, Miller came to stand with Dr. Green and the program Director, Anderson Crabb. "Yes, that's him," Green said as he pointed at the suspect being dragged down the hall.

"We'll find out what we can about his contact and attempt to intercept him," Miller assured the Director.

"Do you put any faith in his claim that his contact is another regenerator?" The director asked Green.

"We are convinced he was trying to steal the resource and sell it to another lab," Green answered than paused before adding, "It is possible the contact was another mutant, but I believe the odds of that are small."

The Director nodded.

"The messages we intercepted indicated his contact is a smuggler know as Duncan MacLeod." Miller informed them, "The background check confirmed that he is also a known trader of unusual things. We think he might be the broker. But, there is nothing in his history to suggest he is anything but human"

"Still, when you capture him, we should test his blood," Green insisted, "We might get lucky."

"So Miller, do we have an E.T.A. on MacLeod?"

"Yes director, the last message we intercepted said he would be in the Haven dock in two hours but unfortunately we do not know what kind of vehicle he is piloting.

"I assume you will be monitoring all traffic into the Haven docks?" The Director inquired.

Miller confirmed their plans for capturing MacLeod, "…as well as the next two closest docking spaces. We'll be searching all vehicles and detaining anyone with questionable backgrounds. Don't worry Sir, we should have him in custody before dinner time."

The Director turned back to Green, "We should step up security in the facility for the next week just to make sure the asset is safe. And Green?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"This little hiccup does not give you any more time. You've had nine months. We expect to see some positive results if you expect the government to renew your funding."

"Understood, Sir."

* * *


	3. Plan B

**Title:** Into the Black

**Fandom:** HL, SPN but set in a far future that looks remarkably like the Firefly 'verse

** Characters: **Dean Winchester, Duncan MacLeod, Richie Ryan; Mentions of Chloe/Dean

** Disclaimer:** The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary:** Richie has been missing for over 6 months. Duncan finally has a lead and needs Dean's help to rescue him.

**Chapter Summary: **With the original plan in shambles, Dean contacts his great, great...great, grand nephew, Sam Winchester for help

* * *

**Chapter 3: Plan B**

Several hours before the call to Brand, Dean had already landed the Impala at the Rosemount public docks. It was as far away from the Haven docks as they could find and still be in the capitol city. They both agreed it would be best to lie to Brand about everything including their arrival time. They registered under false names and decided to scout the Haven docks on foot before the scheduled meeting to determine if it was indeed a trap.

Gearing up, Dean pulled on an old brown duster to hide his sword. He strapped on three different guns. He slipped a knife into his boot and one into his belt. He glanced over at Duncan who was similarly dressed and armed. He stifled a snort as he realized they looked like two Cowboys about to enter a gunfight, all they need were the hats.

An hour before the appointed meeting time, they approached the Haven docks. Alliance patrols were out in full force. "Sometimes I am very glad for you paranoia." Duncan acknowledged, indicating the patrols.

Dean snorted, "One of these days, I'd like to be wrong."

They slipped into a nearby bar where Duncan was able to log into a public access terminal. He confirmed that ships were being searched at the Haven docks as well as two other ports. Luckily they had parked on the wrong side of town and they had never told Brand what kind of ship they were flying.

"Well, I guess we know it was a trap. And don't say it." Duncan commanded, pointing a finger in Dean's direction.

Dean shrugged innocently, "I would never say I told you so." He smirked.

Duncan rolled his eyes. Dean deserved his small victory because they had avoided being captured but that still left them with no way of finding Richie. "Okay Mr. Smartass, my plan was a bust." Duncan admitted. "How about you come up with one?"

Dean dragged a hand across the back of his neck and sighed. "Damn it. I really wanted to be wrong." His frustration was mounting.

"Let's get back to the ship and away from prying eyes." Duncan led the way out of the bar and then began to laugh.

Dean stared at his friend. "What?"

"I was just thinking that whenever we needed someone to hack into Government data bases, it was always Richie or Chloe and neither one of them are available right now. You and I should have paid more attention to computers."

Dean had to chuckle, "You're right. That was a job I always left to Sam right from the beginning." Dean stopped as the memory of his long gone brother crashed into him. "Son of a bitch! I'm an idiot." He exclaimed has he slammed his fist into the wall outside the bar.

"No argument from me." Duncan laughed.

"I know what we have to do. We have to find Sam!" Dean exclaimed ignoring Duncan as his mind raced ahead to the solution to their problem.

Duncan hated what thinking of Sam did to Dean even after all these years, but this was no time to indulge old memories. He needed Dean sharp. "Dean, you're not making sense. We're looking for Richie not Sam"

Dean was looking down at his ruined hand, which had already started healing and shook his head as if trying to clear the cobwebs. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

Duncan looked at him like he was going crazy. Paying no attention to Duncan's distress, Dean started walking again but not toward their ship. Duncan almost had to jog to catch up with him. "Dean stop," he grabbed his friend by the shoulder and spun him around, "where the hell are you going?"

"Sam!" He exclaimed as if it were obvious. Seeing Duncan's confusion he paused to collect his thoughts. "Not my Sam, the Sam Winchester who lives here in Haven and is a government official."

"Huh?" Duncan said quizzically and then understanding dawned, "Oh! Have I met this Sam?" Duncan knew all about the Winchester genealogy.

Dean had tried to keep track of the large branches of Original Sam's family tree. Over time, Dean had focused on staying in touch with the ones still named Winchester. Duncan knew many of them himself. About twenty or so were hunters, the rest were not active in the family business but all of them knew about their Immortal Uncle Dean. It actually wasn't a big family considering the number of generations that had passed but it was a tight knit one. To make matters more confusing they tended to name their sons Sam, John, Bobby and Joe but never Dean. This Dean was the only one in the family.

"Nope, you haven't. I was at his son's wedding a few years back." Dean smiled at the memory of so many Winchester descendents in one place. "Love those gatherings."

"Focus, Dean." Duncan prodded.

"Right. This Sam is a Regional Director in what is kind of like the old FBI. Except, you know, they call 'em Planetary Operatives instead of Special Agents." Duncan nodded and encouraged Dean to continue. "Sam should have the clearance we need to find Richie. Heck, he might even get us into the medical facility in an official capacity." Dean was excited that they had found a plan 'B' which he realized should have been plan 'A'.

Duncan laughed. "You're right Dean, you are an idiot. Why didn't you mention this before?"

Dean made a 'ha ha very funny' face at Duncan. "Just be glad I thought of it now, Ponytail."

Duncan smiled at Dean's use of the friendly nickname. No sense reminding Dean that he hadn't worn his hair that way for centuries, the name had stuck. "Very funny, grease monkey." he replied in kind. It seemed that they were back on the same page and it felt good.

"Why are so many of Sam's decedents lawyers?" Dean wondered aloud.

"No idea. But if we're heading into a fight, I am just glad we found a new plan that involves someone we can trust. " Duncan acknowledged, adding "Lay on, MacDuff."

"Scotsman," Dean snorted and headed off to find his great, great..., great grand nephew.

* * *

_Zeppelin Rules_ Dean thought as he gave the receptionist a couple of old earth rocker names, Robert Plant and Jimmy Page, and asked to see Director Samuel Winchester. Sam should recognize the names as common Uncle Dean aliases and know that it involved the family business. 

Duncan and Dean were immediately ushered into an old-world office complete with a big oak desk. Dean looked at the middle-aged, stocky, blonde man who rose to great them. The unruly hair was the only sign that original Sam's genes where still in there somewhere. Sam greeted Dean with hearty handshake and shoulder clasp. "Mr. Page, Mr. Plant" he beamed, "so good to see you both," glancing over Dean's shoulder he added, "That will be all Marjorie and please hold my calls."

"Of course, Mr. Winchester," she confirmed as the door clicked shut behind her.

"Sammy, we need your help," Dean paused when he heard Duncan clear his throat. "Oh and this is my friend Duncan MacLeod. Duncan, Sam Winchester, the what …25th?" Dean smirked. "Hell, I've lost track but there's been a lot."

Sam went wide-eyed, "The Highlander. I am so glad to finally meet you. Your adventures with Uncle Dean are legendary within the family."

Duncan smiled at the shorter man and acknowledged his place of myth along side Dean, "I guess our adventures are quite entertaining." Duncan couldn't help himself adding, "You're shorter than the other Sam's I've met."

"So, they constantly tell me," Sam looked pointedly at Dean, "though I doubt my ancestor was really seven feet tall as Uncle Dean claims."

"No," Duncan laughed, "but I did look up to him." The double meaning was clear.

Dean took back control of the conversation. "Guys, we can have family time on the next visit. Right now we need your help, Sam"

Sam nodded, "So, what's the job? I'm not much of a hunter. We tend to leave that to the other branch of the family tree."

"You remember Richie?" Dean asked.

"Sure. He came with you and Chloe to my son Joe's wedding a few years back." Sam smiled as he remembered the day, "He and one of my nieces were quite the item for a while."

Dean snorted, "Well, he should have stuck with Winchesters."

"How is Chloe?" Sam asked, "My wife adored her. In fact we'd love for you all to come out to the house…

Dean held up a hand to stop Sam's ramble, "This isn't a social call, Sammy. Chloe isn't here and when we tell you about the trouble Richie is in you'll understand why."

Sam went silent and listen as the two Immortals shared all they knew about Richie's capture and imprisonment. "We were hoping you might have high enough clearance to get him released or get us in to spring him," Dean finished.

Sam had perched himself on the edge of his desk and stared at them. "What you are suggesting is impossible. Holding human beings for unlawful experimentation – it's ...it's," Sam stammered, "Well, it's wrong!"

Duncan shook his head, "It seems your nephew is under the delusion that he lives in a democracy"

"Sam, you are living in the evil empire. Darth Vader is in charge and his Stormtroopers take who they want." Dean explained but Sam looked confused. "Cultural wasteland, the future, nobody knows Star Wars any more," Dean mumbled.

"Nazis, Sam you must have heard of them." Duncan sighed when Sam shook his head. "This Alliance government has all the markings of becoming a full fledged dictatorship. Trust me; I've been around long enough to know the signs."

"Look," Dean interrupted angrily, "we don't have time for a history lesson. Your precious Alliance set a trap to capture Duncan when he came looking for Richie."

Incredulous, Sam looked from Dean to Duncan who nodded, "It's true. If it wasn't for Dean's paranoia, I'd probably be in a cell next to Richie right now.

"So, are you willing to help us get Richie out or not?" Dean demanded

"Oh!" Sam tried to make sense of what he was hearing. He started hesitantly, "Okay, tell me what you know about where Richie is supposed to be and I promise I will do everything in my power to help get him back."


	4. Bait

**Title:** Into the Black

**Fandom:** HL, SPN but set in a far future that looks remarkably like the Firefly 'verse

**Disclaimer:** The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary:** Richie has been missing for over 6 months. Duncan finally has a lead and needs Dean's help to rescue him.

**Chapter Summary:** Dean's great, great...great, grand nephew, Sam Winchester has a plan to get them inside. Dean and Duncan reluctantly agree to follow his lead even though they may end up as prisoners themselves.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bait**

Dean and Duncan left Sam about an hour later. He'd promised to contact them as soon as he knew something.

"Dean, I hate to ask but do you really thing we can trust him?"

Dean whirled on his friend ready to defend the Winchester name but stopped. Instead he shrugged, "Winchesters stick together, but we did crash his world. I am pretty sure? well 99 percent sure that he'll help us. He's family."

Duncan laughed, "I feel the same way. Come on let's get some food and head back to the ship."

"I won't feel comfortable 'till we have Richie and get back into the black." Dean admitted.

They would have to be patient until Sam contacted them and neither of them did that very well.

* * *

Dean and Duncan spent the next weeks reconnoitering the medical facility; mapping out the best escapes routes, checking the security measures and memorizing the floor plans. Sam had contacted them once to inform them of Brand's arrest and once to confirm that Richie was still alive. He was working on commandeering jurisdiction over the case but it was going to take some time. Still, Sam was positive he could either figure a reason to get them inside or get Richie outside. Sam asked them to be patient, it wouldn't be much longer.

"Son of a Bitch," Dean slammed his hand on the table causing the lunch dishes to rattle. "I need to do something!"

"Hey, calm down, I'm eating here."

Dean stood and started to pace around the small kitchen like a caged panther. "Maybe I should call Chloe after all. She would kill to investigate that place and she'd probably already be inside."

"Dean, the reasons you didn't want Chloe along are still sound. Give your nephew a chance to come through. It was a lucky break that Brand was arrested."

Reluctantly Dean knew Duncan was right. In fact calling, Chloe was a selfish move. Truth was he missed her. "Damn, I'm just tired of sitting around. I want to get moving."

Duncan rolled his eyes. He was about to retort when the Holovid beeped.

Dean tripped over himself to reach it. Duncan waited. Dean returned moments later, "That was Sam. He wants to meet us. Let's go."

* * *

Sam was waiting at the diner when Dean and Duncan arrived. The two settled in and waited for Sam to lay out the plan.

"I have good news and I have bad news."

Dean waved a hand in Sam's direction, "No drama just tell us, can we get into the facility to rescue Richie."

"Yes, but we will need to use Duncan as bait."

"What! You want me to turn myself into the Alliance?" Duncan was incredulous.

Sam grabbed Duncan's wrist and stared him in the eye, "You have to trust me. I was able to grab partial jurisdiction over Brand because of a connection to a fake case I created to capture his contact, the known smuggler Duncan MacLeod." Sam was feeling especially clever about that.

"Sam, what have you done?" Dean said menacingly.

Duncan pulled his hand away, "This sounds like the trap we were trying to avoid."

"No, No, you don't understand. I had to create the case against Duncan to make the connection to Brand. Director of Programs, Anderson Crabb then had a reason to make a deal with me to get to Duncan. Delivering Duncan gets us access to Richie." Sam insisted.

Dean stared at his nephew, "I'm not feeling this plan, Sammy. How do you 'capture' Duncan in the first place? Aren't they going to question why you're willing to turn a man over for testing?"

"I have that all worked out. Director Crabb has just awarded me clearance because I have indicated that I have evidence that Duncan is a mutant and I have no problem turning him over. I insisted on being a part of the program. Crabb was thrilled to have law enforcement on his side."

"Great, so you confirmed that Duncan is an Immortal." Dean groused.

"No, they call them regenerators. They have no idea about the Immortality." Sam insisted

Duncan huffed, "Well that's something, but what happens after I let you capture me?"

"I'll take you to Section 13.1 and turn you over. Uncle Dean will be a member of that escort team. He'll make sure you're not really bound. Once, in the lab Dean will be able to take everyone out before they even realize you're free. One of you knocks me out and frees Richie." Sam gave a 'ta da' motion and leaned back in the booth.

"Wrong, this plan ends with the two of us as test subjects and you arrested, Sam." Duncan objected. "Dean, tell him it won't work."

Dean sat quietly lost in thought. Finally he looked at Duncan, "It'll work. Once we get in the lab we're home free."

"Are you sure, Dean?" He saw the conviction in his friend's manner and acquiesced, "I guess this means I have to give up my name after we escape." Duncan laughed ruefully.

Dean snickered, "After a thousand years, its time for a new one."

"Yes _Dean_, I expect you're going to need a new one too." Duncan paused as he thought of Richie and added "We all will."

Sam smiled and reached into his case. He handed Dean a large brown envelope. "I realized that you'd need new identities; especially since I am making Duncan a wanted man. So, I took care of it. I expect you won't be able to use you're real names for at least a generation."

Dean opened the envelope and laughed as he pulled out the three sets of identification papers, "James Page, Peter Townsend and Thomas Shaw. Nice choices, Sammy."

They spent the next hour working out the details of the capture, escort and breakout. Everything would be set to go in three days.

Sam was about to leave when Dean stopped him, "Sammy, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Uncle Dean, anything."

"Can you call Chloe and tell her …," Dean paused, "...tell her that I'm making a circuit of the relatives but that you don't know where I've gone next. Tell her I should be back soon."

Sam studied Dean. "You sure you don't want to tell her the truth or contact her yourself."

Dean shook his head. "This rescue is too dangerous. If Duncan and I get taken, I don't want her coming after me. And if we get away, I don't want her to have any connection to me if the Alliance comes looking."

He had to break ties with her and it was killing him. It was the only was way he could think of to keep her off the Alliance's radar. Damn, he wanted to see her again but either way it was going to be along time before it was safe to be with her. Sadly, he suspected that by that time, she probably wouldn't want to see him.

"Sure, I'll cover for you. But she's a reporter, she'll know I'm lying and then she will come looking for you."

Dean gave a small laugh. He realized just telling Chloe to wait patiently for his return wouldn't work, "So you convince her that I've left her. Hell, make up some story about another girl. I don't care. Tell her you thought she should know I was running around on her. Your ancestor was good at lying, well not to Chloe." Dean smiled in spite himself at the way Chloe had Original Sam's number right from the beginning. Pushing the memory away he continued, "You're a clever guy, you'll figure out a way to let her know I'm not coming back that won't have her chasing after me."

"Dean," Duncan interrupted. "You don't know that it has to go down that way."

"Come on Mac, there is no good way for this to end." He couldn't look at Duncan. This was hard enough without Mac trying to give him hope that he could reclaim his normal life with Chloe. _There's irony for you,_ he thought, _me missing the domestic life_.

"Dean…" Duncan let his protest drop. "I'm sorry," he offered instead.

"Yeah, me too."

Sammy looked between the two old friends, "Its okay Uncle, I'll talk to Chloe. I'll make sure she doesn't come looking." He rose from the table, said goodbye and headed for the exit.

Duncan sighed, "Well James, what say we hit the bars before we end up behind them."

Dean nodded solemnly, "I'm with you, Peter. Let's get blitzed."


	5. The Great Escape

**Title**: Into The Black

**Rated**: PG  
**Fandom**: HL, SPN but set in a far future that looks remarkably like the Firefly 'verse  
**Characters**: Dean Winchester, Duncan MacLeod, Richie Ryan; Mentions of Chloe/Dean  
**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary**: Richie has been missing for over 6 months. Duncan finally has a lead and needs Dean's help to rescue him.  
**Chapter Summary**: It's the great escape plan. Dean, Sam and Duncan risk everything to free Richie.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The Great Escape 

Three days later, Duncan allowed himself to be arrested at a known smuggler hangout. Dean stayed just out of sight but was ready to stop the plan if anything went south. The men Sam sent were trustworthy and Duncan was delivered to Planetary Division holding without incident.

Sam contacted Director Crabb the minute Duncan was in custody. The transfer of Duncan to section 13.1 was set for that same afternoon. Sam wanted this in motion as soon as possible.

Two hours later, Sam followed as Dean and one other operative escorted Duncan to the research entrance of the medical facility. Duncan had on handcuffs but Dean had already slipped him the key. The other operative was a newbie who should go down easy.

It might not be a true hunt but Sam was secretly thrilled to be part of the Winchester family business. Fake IDs and a daring rescue. It really felt good to be part of that legacy of helping people and in this case, a friend. As if he knew what Sam was thinking, Dean threw him a 'you'll be great' smile.

The Director was there to greet him, "Director Winchester, I am so thrilled to have your support in this matter. We are anxious to test the subject and confirm he has the qualities we are looking for." He directed the group toward the elevator.

Sam took a mental breath and slipped into the callous government official that he'd been cultivating with Crabb over the past month, "I believe you'll find him an acceptable subject." The elevator descended to the subbasement. They exited and there were two men waiting for them.

"Director Winchester may I introduce, Doctors Green and Hayden. They are in charge of the program."

"I am anxious to see the first mutant that you've been working on." Sam hoped his revulsion didn't show as he shook the hands of Richie's torturers.

"Let's get this one secured and we can show you the original, as well as give you a tour of our facilities," Dr Hayden said and indicated that they should follow him.

As they walked down the hall, they approached the only security on the floor. Two guards were stationed in front of a locked double door. Passing through, they entered section 13.1.

Once on the other side of the doors Duncan hesitated. Dean grabbed his shoulder and moved him forward. This was the signal to Sam that they felt the buzz. Richie was close. The rescue was about to be sprung.

* * *

Dean surveyed the situation. The security guards were the typical donut eaters that never fired their weapons. As for the fifteen lab personal, they would go down easy but most of the time civilians stayed out of the way once the shooting started. He'd promised Sam not to hurt his newbie Operative but as far as Dean was concerned, everyone else was fair game. 

Sam wouldn't share the reports he'd received about the experiments on Richie. Dean knew that meant they were bad. He personally didn't care if any of the scientists came out alive.

Dr. Green unlocked the lab door and ushered them in. Sam told his Operative to wait outside. Dean escorted Duncan into the room and nearly exploded in rage at what he saw. Next to him, Dean could sense Sam trying to keep himself from retching.

There were dozens of specimen jars holding a variety of internal organs. Dean didn't need labels to know that they'd all come from Richie.

Duncan caught Dean's attention and gestured to the back of the lab. There was a figure curled up on a barren cot with in a locked cell. Duncan nodded to Dean who pulled his weapon and gestured for Sam to move away.

Dean whirled and shoved his gun into the director's face. "You bastard!" he shouted. "How could you do that to him," Dean did not wait for an answer as he pulled the trigger. Coinciding with Dean's outburst, Duncan shed his cuffs and then turned to catch the gun Dean tossed his way.

Sam moved quickly to the back of the lab to free Richie.

Two more shots and Drs. Green and Hayden were dead. Dean stood over the bodies, "I'm only sorry they couldn't have suffered more."

Duncan added apologetically, "I just wish we hadn't had to kill them."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean huffed in anger, "Not only were they using Richie as a human guinea pig, they would have known Sam helped us get in. We had to protect him too."

Duncan nodded, "I know but they were human beings, not some supernatural creatures."

Dean looked at his friend and with venom in his voice asserted, "I've met some supernatural creatures who were better humans than those assholes. Old west justice works just fine for me."

The two men came to a silent understanding. Duncan went to help Sam free Richie while Dean opened the door and asked the operative to come in. He knocked him out, took his gun and tied his hands behind his back. It was them that he heard Duncan pained voice shouting, "No, No Richie; Oh My God!"

Dean raced to the back of the lab. Sam and Duncan were kneeling in front of Richie. At least he thought it was Richie. The man in the cell was wasted away. His hair and beard were grown like a wild man. The smell was unbearable. "Richie, it's us. It's Dean and Duncan," Duncan pleaded with his friend. Dead eyes stared straight head; there was no sign he was aware of his rescue. Looking up at Dean with malice in his eyes Duncan hissed, "You're right, they didn't suffer enough."

"Sam, how the hell could this have been allowed?"

"I am so sorry Uncle Dean, I wish I knew." Sam stood up and looked around the nightmare lab, "We need to destroy this place and the records."

Dean smirked and pulled a lighter out of his pocket. "Let's burn this mother down."

Duncan was still trying to get a response out of Richie. He felt the tears coming for his friend. "Dean, he looks like a concentration camp victim. Five hundred years and Nazis still exist."

"Mac, we still have to get out of here and destroy these records. Save the emotion for later." Dean clapped a hand on Duncan's shoulder. Tight lipped, Duncan nodded and wiped the tears away. He stood Richie up. Like a zombie, he followed where Mac directed him.

Sam had taken a broom and began knocking the jars off the shelves. Dean grabbed the nearest computer and tossed it into the wreckage. "Dean," Duncan urged, "are you sure we have time for this?"

Dean flicked his lighter on. "Hell Yeah, we do" He exclaimed as he dropped it on the pile of gruesome body parts, electronics and paper files. It burst into flames. Turning to his nephew, he asked, "Ready to play hostage?"

Sam nodded and grabbed the unconscious operative and dragged him to his feet. "Let's do this."

Dean prepared to push Sam out into the hall calling back to Duncan, "I'm gonna have to take out any of the lab geeks or guards on this floor. Can you handle Richie?"

Duncan nodded, "No problem, I've got him."

Smoke poured into the empty hall as Dean opened the door. Keeping Sam in front of him he worked his way toward the guard station. There were cameras in the hall and the guards were ready. But scared, security guards are no match for an angry Immortal. The firefight was over in moments with both guards dead.

Once through the section doors, Dean shoved Sam and his unconscious newbie into the elevator. Sam smiled and mouthed good luck as the doors slid shut.

Dean had a gun in each as he headed up the stairs. Duncan was half dragging Richie trying to keep up with Dean. The fire alarms had begun blaring and they knew they were going to have to shoot their way out. As they reached the door for the ground level, Dean opened it a crack and could see the guards waiting. Two Immortals against a contingent of desk riding security guards: _"Piece o'cake"_ Dean thought as he threw Duncan an evil grin. "Yippie Kie yay, Motherfuckers," he hollered and burst through the door, guns blazing. Dean mowed them down.

The security guards weren't prepared for the crazy man who exploded through the door. Some shot back, some died but most scattered. Duncan followed behind trying to protect Richie while still firing his weapon. Moments later they were both bloody but out of the facility. Sam's transport was close and they were able to get in and get away.

Dean drove across the city keeping an eye out for any tails. "I think we lost them. You get hit?"

"I'm already healed."

"Me too. How's Richie?"

Duncan swallowed the lump in his throat, "He's alive."

* * *

They road in silence the rest of the way back to the Impala. They hurried into the ship. Within moments Dean had them cleared and into the black. By the time Dean had a course set for Boros and engaged the auto pilot, Duncan had stripped Richie down and stood him in what passed for a shower. 

"He said anything yet?" Dean asked. Duncan shook his head. Duncan redressed him in some of his clothes. He shaved his beard, cut his hair and fed him some soup. Through it all Richie never said a word and never lost the haunted look of a man already dead.

Duncan couldn't take it any more. He gathered Richie into a bear hug and just cried, "It's me, Richie. It's Duncan. I know you're in there." Dean just stood and watched. Silently his eyes leaked tears, too.

Dean watched as Richie pushed weakly out of Mac's grasp. Mac stepped back in surprise. Richie raised his hand to reach out and touch Duncan's cheek and then he began to laugh hysterically. A voice rusty from disuse said, "Mac? This is one of my favorite hallucinations." As the words left his mouth he collapsed into Duncan's arms.

With Dean's help they settled Richie into bunk they'd prepared. Leaving the door open they headed to the bridge.

"He spoke Dean. That has to be a good sign."

"Duncan, I know I set the course for Boros but we can't take him back to my place. We're wanted men. Where do we go?"

"There are small mining moons on the outer rim, like Titan. We can go there. People don't ask where your from that far out." Dean nodded his agreement and put in the new coordinates.


	6. Into The Black

**Title**: Into The Black  
**Fandom**: HL, SPN but set in a far future that looks remarkably like the Firefly 'verse  
**Characters**: Dean Winchester, Duncan MacLeod, Richie Ryan; Mentions of Chloe/Dean  
**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary**: Richie has been missing for over 6 months. Duncan finally has a lead and needs Dean's help to rescue him.  
**Chapter Summary**: They are wanted men - what happens now.

**Chapter 6: Into The Black**

Richie slept through most of the next day. They'd woken him long enough to feed him and try to break through the dead-eyed stare. Except for that one sentence, he hadn't spoken again.

Dean and Duncan sat silently on the bridge, staring into the black. There was really nothing to say. The holovid beeped with a message from Sam. Relief flooded through Dean. His nephew was alive and apparently okay.

"Hey Uncle Dean. Glad to see you guys got away okay."

"All in one piece. How about you, Sammy? You in the clear?" Dean asked.

"Yes, the hostage ploy worked like a charm. Spent some time playing stupid about how I could have let known criminal on my escort team but they bought it. Unfortunately, your faces are plastered all over the core planets. I've attached the news video so you can see what you're up against."

Duncan sighed, "We expected as much."

"The good news is the lab and all the samples appear to be a total loss. That's not to say there aren't reports floating around but without the supporting evidence they read like fiction."

"Well, that's something at least," Duncan acknowledged.

"Listen Sam, we're gonna have to drop off the grid for awhile. I can't tell you where we're going. So…"

"Say no more, I'm glad I could help. I'll let the rest of the family know not to expect birthday cards," he gave a pained laugh. He knew this might be the last any of this generation saw of their Uncle Dean. Switching gears he asked, "How's Richie doing?"

"It's too soon to tell," Duncan replied. "He's been sleeping almost since we got him on board."

Sammy nodded, "I'm sure he'll recover. You guys are tough. Oh, I almost forgot. I tried to reach Chloe but it seems she's left Boros."

"What..." Dean sputtered. "She wasn't arrested or anything. They couldn't have traced me to her that fast, right?"

"No nothing like that. She quit her job, packed up her apartment and left. I'll keep leaving her messages, if you want me to."

"Na, don't bother and best to just ignore her if she tries to contact you." Game face solidly in place he continued, "She obviously had better things to do than wait around for me. Can't say I blame her." Dean didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed that she wasn't going to be tracking them down. He just hadn't expected her to give up on him so quickly.

They exchanged farewells and Sam disconnected. Duncan opened the news report. It was the weekly review of some major events in the Alliance that week. Their shoot out at the medical facility was the lead story. "Well, no surprise there." Duncan groused and was about to turn off the feed when Dean stopped him. The next story was a report about a theft on New Krypton.

Duncan looked at Dean, "You don't think…"

Dean laughed, "Oh yeah, that's Chloe and her BDA relatives. They piss her off about once a century."

"At least you know why she's wasn't at home."

Dean made no comment. He should have been the one to help her deal with those idiots. Damn, he bet the old man was right there with her. She claimed there was never anything between them but she'd spent a lot of time traveling alone with Methos. Dean was out of her life and it looked like she hadn't wasted anytime replacing him.

"Dean, you okay."

"Hell yeah. I'm fine. I'm glad to know Chloe's okay."

"Dean," Duncan knew he wasn't.

"Leave it, Mac. It's perfect. I didn't want her involved and now she's not. Simple as that." Before Mac could protest, Dean stood and headed for the door. "I'm going get some rest. See you in the morning."

* * *

The screaming jolted Dean out of a sound sleep. He scrambled barefoot into the next compartment. Richie was standing in the middle of his quarters, flailing at unseen assailants. Dean grabbed him from behind in a bear hug; pinning Richie's arms so that he couldn't hurt himself.

"It's okay, It's okay," Dean repeated the phrase over and over like a mantra until Richie stopped struggling. By that time, Duncan had shown up. Together they settled Richie on the cot and then sat flanking him.

Richie sat hugging himself and rocking. Suddenly, he stopped and sat up straighter. He looked from Duncan to Dean and let loose a patented Richie smile, "I'm really glad you guys are here. These little trips are the only thing that has made this bearable."

Dean was thrown. Richie still thought he was hallucinating. "Hey man, we're really here…"

Richie gave a small laugh, "Don't Dean. I know this isn't real. I just… hope you guys aren't sitting in the next lab.'

Duncan chimed in, "Richie you're free. We rescued you. This is our ship."

Richie ignored Duncan and continued talking, "I'm really sorry if I got you guys captured." His face went stony, "I'm not sure I can take it any more. It's been so hard to keep our secrets."

Richie had been delusional for so long that reality wasn't registering. Dean remembered a time long ago when he had been trapped in a genie's delusion. It had seemed so real and Dean had wanted to stay so badly. He knew Richie was feeling the same thing; wanting to stay with his friends and not daring to hope it could be real. Dean grabbed his friend by the shoulders and forced him to really look at him "Dude, listen to me. We are real. This is real. It's over. They can't hurt you any more." Dean stared at him trying to break through the fog that enveloped Richie's brain.

Richie's voice got quiet, "It's over? Am I dead?"

"You're not dead." Dean was still looking for that glimmer of real understanding.

Richie reached up, placed his hand over Dean's and squeezed. He face took on a frozen 'deer in the headlights look'. He looked over his shoulder at Duncan who gave him an encouraging smile, "It's really us."

Dean released his grip as Richie slumped back against the wall. "I want to believe it's really you guys. I…" he paused, "I want to believe."

"Then believe it," Dean said simply, "because it's the truth."

When Richie didn't say anything, Duncan began to tell the story of the rescue hoping it would shake something loose.

By the time Duncan reached the end of the story, Richie seemed more alert. "They're dead?" Richie asked, the disbelief clear in his voice. "You really shot them."

"Yep. Friggin' bastards. I should have cut out their livers; see how they liked it." Dean growled.

Richie stood up slowly and began touching things in the cabin as if trying to confirm the reality of the things he was seeing. He turned to face the two still sitting on his bed. "I'm really free. I'm really out of there." He looked haggard and worn but the old Richie seemed to be seeping through. "Thank you. I owe you both so much."

"Look Richie, you should get some more rest." Mac stood to usher Richie back to the cot. "You're Immortal healing should finally have time to have you feeling normal soon."

Richie resisted. The enormity of what his friend had done finally dawning on him, "Mac, you're wanted men now. You shouldn't have risked it."

"What are you an idiot?" Dean scoffed, "You're family of course we risked it. But I will be screening all your contact with women from now on. You may not be getting laid in the foreseeable future."

"Dean!" Duncan admonished.

Richie actually let loose a small laugh, "It's okay, Mac. He's right. I was stupid." More thoughtfully he continued, "I'm really lucky to have friends like you."  
Dean chortled, "Damn straight."

Duncan rolled his eyes and pushed Dean out of the cabin. Turning back to Richie, he said, "Get some rest. We'll still be here in the morning."

Out in the companionway, Dean and Duncan couldn't stop grinning at each other. "I think he's going to be okay." Duncan offered.

"Yeah, I think he is."


End file.
